Little Unexpected Love TRADUCTION de LeighKelly
by funio10
Summary: "Je t'aime déjà beaucoup et je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aimerai encore plus après ta naissance. J'ai dit à ta maman que je voulais vraiment que tu sois à moi, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais je vais essayer, plus que tout, d'être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi." Pendant que Brittany dort, Santana parle au bébé qui grandit en elle. FTWB-Verse


**NDT: J'ai relu cet OS il y a pas longtemps et j'avais vraiment envie de vous le traduire, alors voilà! **

**L'histoire est de LeighKelly (s/10755284/1/Little-Unexpected-Love)**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Vous aurez la traduction de la note de l'auteur quand j'aurais traduit quelques chapitres de plus dans FTWB (j'ai mes raisons ;) ) Je vais juste vous dire que cet OS se passe après le chapitre 15 de FTWB**_

* * *

Peu de temps avait passé depuis le jour dans le cabinet du médecin, le jour qui avait changé tout ce que j'avais toujours connu, et l'écho de ce minuscule battement de cœur résonnait toujours dans mes oreilles. J'étais couchée dans le lit, il n'était pas si tard, mais Brittany était déjà endormie à côté de moi et luisait toujours d'une fine couche de transpiration causée par nos récentes activités. Ses doigts étaient liés aux miens, de la manière dont elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois après notre seconde réconciliation après son retour à New York, et une part de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle s'accrochait à moi de cette manière de peur que je l'abandonne à nouveau, que la troisième fois que nous nous séparerions, ce serait pour de bon.

J'avais attendu, attendu jusqu'à ce que ses paupières arrêtent de s'agiter doucement, attendu jusqu'à ce que sa respiration soit régulière, attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le plus profond des sommeils, comme je le faisais chaque nuit. Quand je fus presque sure que l'état dans lequel elle était était l'état dans lequel je voulais qu'elle soit, je pressai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et je sentis qu'elle restaient molles sous les miennes et qu'elle ne répondait pas au baiser. Précautionneusement, je levai mon corps de là ou j'étais étendue contre sa poitrine et, doucement, je me glissai sous les couvertures, rien n'illuminait ce qui était sous moi excepté la faible lumière venant de la ville en dessous de bous.

Sa peau était nue, son t-shirt ayant été hâtivement enlevé plus tôt, lorsqu'elle m'avait appuyé contre le lit et j'inspirais brusquement, réalisant qu'il se pourrait que je sois toujours émerveillée par son corps, quelque soit l'état dans lequel il serait. Je n'embrassai pas sa poitrine ou son estomac. D'une certaine manière, cela semblait bien plus intime que ce pour quoi j'étais prête, mais précautionneusement, j'étendis mais mains sur sa peau douce et pâle, doucement, je laissai le bout de mes doigts effleurer le gonflement de son ventre, et je clignai rapidement des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui s'amassaient au coin de mes yeux. C'est tout à fait possible que ce soit la plus belle chose dont j'ai jamais été témoin, de voir la manière dont son corps changeait, de voir la femme que j'aimais porter en elle une minuscule vie, une vie dont j'avait si récemment décidé que je voulais en faire majoritairement partie.

"Salut, bébé." Murmurais-je, mes lèvres se promenant à un cheveu de distance de sa peau, ne la touchant pas, mais m'assurant que j'étais suffisamment proche. "C'est encore moi, Santana, je voulais juste dire bonjour, je me disais qu'on commençait à se connaitre, tu vois? Je ne suis toujours pas très sure de savoir si tu peux m'entendre mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le regarder sur internet. J'imagine que je préfère penser que tu le peux, penser que tu vas effectivement entendre ce que je dis."

Mes doigts ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de danser le long du renflement, cartographiant l'endroit où était le bébé, sentant chaque fossette et chaque courbe de la forme féminine de Brittany. Je voulais tellement désespérément remplir l'esprit du bébé de pensées _positives _à propos de moi, de la petite-amie de sa mère, de celle avec laquelle il grandirait si tout se passait bien, surtout après qu'il ait entendu parlé de ma tirade vitriolée dans les quelques secondes après que j'ai appris son existence.

Ta maman t'aime vraiment, tu sais. Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle sait ça, mais je la vois parfois. Je la vois ramener ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, quand elle plie la lessive ou qu'elle range la vaisselle, et je la vois berce l'endroit où tu es, comme si elle attendait de te prendre dans ses bras. Je la vois chanter pour toi, et je pense qu'elle à l'air plus belle que ce qu'elle n'a jamais été, et même si je ne suis pas encore vraiment sure de ma position, je suis sure que tu le bébé le plus chanceux au monde. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, plus que quiconque j'ai jamais connu et je veux que tu saches à quel point elle est important pour moi." Je sentis mes yeux se mouiller de larmes, l'intimité de parler au bébé pas encore né de ma petite amie se trouvant être un peu trop pour moi. "Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur comment ce sera quand tu seras là. Je me demande si tu vas m'accepter, si tu vas me laisser te bercer pour t'endormir la nuit, si tu te blottiras contre ma poitrine et me sourira. Je me demandes si tu courras vers moi, si tu me laisseras te faire un bisou pour que ça aille mieux quand tu t'écorches un genou, je me demande si tu vas m'aimer et je me demande si je serais bonne à toute ces choses si tu as besoin de moi. J'espère que tout ça va arriver, tu sais. Même si j'ai vraiment peur, je t'aime déjà beaucoup et je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aimerai encore plus après ta naissance. J'ai dit à ta maman que je voulais vraiment que tu sois à moi, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais je vais essayer, plus que tout, d'être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi."

J'entendis un sanglot étouffé qui provenait d'au-dessus de moi et je relevais immédiatement les yeux, voyant les yeux de Britt écarquillés, et sa main vint se glisser dans mes cheveux. Mes joues brûlaient d'embarrassement d'être prise à parler au bébé et je baisser la tête, pinçant les lèvres et rassemblant mes idées.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée?" Demandais-je doucement.

"J'ai sentis tes mains pressées contre mon ventre et je me suis réveillée. Je me sens vraiment ballonnée et inconfortable cette nuit, donc..."

"Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire?"

"Ne me laisse plus manger des burritos. Je n'ai pas besoin d'accoucher de nourriture en plus d'un bébé." Continua-t-elle, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux et je riais.

"Je tiens à ma vie, bébé. Je ne te priverai pas de tes burritos. Je t'aime, mais désolée." Je secouai la tête. "Désolée de t'avoir réveillée."

"Ne le sois pas." Elle releva ma tête et me regarda, avec un air sérieux dans ces profonds yeux bleus, et je rougis encore plus. "Hey, chérie, tu n'as aucune raison d'être gênée. Je pense que tu est la choses la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais entendue et le bébé le pense aussi."

"Comment tu sais ce qu'il pense?"

"Viens là." Elle s'assit et je suivis son mouvement, enroulant la couette autour de nos corps nus. "Je le sais parce qu'il fait partie de moi pour l'instant, et mon cœur se sent différent de ce qu'il se sent d'habitude quand je te regarde, et ça ne vient pas seulement de _moi _, tu sais? C'est comme s'il _savait _que tu es importante pour nous, que tu vas être celle qui va nous aimer et nous protéger, pour toujours et il me rappelle de ne pas oublier ça."

"J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas."

"Je ne le ferai pas. Je n'oublierai jamais, jamais ça. Toi et moi pour toujours. Cela nous a pris longtemps pour en arriver là mais tant que tu voudras de moi, je suis là pour toujours."

"C'est _exactement _ce que je veux." J'acquiesçai solennellement , me penchant pour presser un baiser sur ses lèvres, pour sceller cette promesse.

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose?" Demanda-t-elle et j'acquiesçai. "Veux-tu... veux-tu que le bébé t'appelle _Santana_?"

"Je... Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, je crois. Je n'ai jamais rien été d'autre que Santana ou, tu sais, _face de poubelle, _donc je ne sais pas..."

"Ce que je veux dire... ce que je veux dire, chérie, c'est que l'autre jour, après mon rendez-vous chez le médecin, tu m'as dit que tu voulait que le bébé soit le tien. Je pensais que tu voulais dire que tu voulais être sa maman mais si je me trompais à propos de ça, c'est complètement ok, je veux dire, quoi que tu veuilles être est-"

"C'est _ça _que je voulais dire, Brittany." Je sentis ma voix se briser à la puissance de ces mots. "Je veux vraiment, _vraiment _ça, peut-être plus que ce que j'ai jamais voulu quoi que ce soit. Je suis simplement, je n'étais pas sure et je ne voulais pas supposer, et tu es déjà sa maman, donc j'éi juste imaginé que pour le bébé je serai Santana, vu que comment il m'appelle ou qui je suis pour lui, ou quoi que ce soit ne changera pas la manière dont je l'aime. Je supposais que je serais ok avec ça jusqu'à ce que tu en dises plus."

"Je suis désolée, San, je pensais que tu savais ce que je ressentais. Je veux que tu sois une maman avec moi, je veux faire tout ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'il soit autant à moi qu'à toi, légalement je veux dire, mais ici-" Elle pressa mes doigts contre son cœur, puis sur son ventre, en souriant. "Ici, moi et le bébé savons tous deux qui tu es."

"Wow. Donc je vais _vraiment _devenir une mère. C'est _beaucoup_." Je vis ses sourcils se froncer nerveusement alors que j'avalais la boule dans ma gorge et elle essuya les larmes de mes yeux. "Un bon beaucoup cela dit, la meilleure sorte de beaucoup."

"Bien, parce que c'est la meilleur sorte de beaucoup pour moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça petite fève?" Elle fit courir le mains le long de son ventre et au moment où je pensais qu'elle allait ajouter autre chose de profond, elle relâcha le renvoi le plus bruyant que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie.

"Oh mon Dieu, Britt. C'était _dégoutant_." Je riais fortement, m'éloignant d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de m'embrasser.

"C'était absolument pas moi, c'était le bébé qui donnait son accord."

"Bien, _bébé_." Je caressais de mes pouces la peau en dessous du nombril de Britt. "Tu devrais sans doute apprendre les bonnes manières."

"Mamí à raison, petit bout."

"_Mamí_." Je fis rouler le mot sur ma langue, le laissant m'imprégner, sentant mon cœur s'emballer en prenant conscience de combien je l'_aimais_.

"Je me suis dit que vu que c'est comme ça que tu appelles ta maman et que tu voudrais vraiment lui apprendre à parler espagnol, comme ta famille l'a fait, si tu veux lui apprendre. Mais si tu préfères autre chose, le nom n'a pas d'importance pour moi-"

"Non, non. J'aime ça, c'est parfait. Je n'avais simplement pas réalisé que tu y avais pensé à ce point."

"Santana, je pense à avoir une famille avec toi depuis que j'ai seize ans. Ça a _toujours _été toi. Je sais que ça a été vraiment, vraiment difficile et que ça ne s'est pas passé de la manière dont on avait imaginé que ça arriverait mais merci. Je le pense vraiment, merci de faire ça avec moi."

"Tu es la seule, tu sais, la seule avec qui je voudrais jamais élever un bébé. J'_aime _ce bébé. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible mais je l'aime déjà tellement. Je l'aime et je t'aime _toi_, tellement profondément que ça devient de plus en plus dur de penser aux circonstances de son existence." Confessais-je, déglutissant bruyamment. "Et toi?"

"Et moi?"

"Comment le bébé va-t-il t'appeler?"

"J'avais pensé à _Mom_ pour un moment mais ensuite j'ai réalisé quand il sera petit, ça semblerait vraiment, vraiment, trop adulte pour moi, et _Mommy _est beaucoup trop proche de _Mamí, _on serait tous perdus. Ensuite j'ai pensé au nom que je donnais à ma mère quand j'étais petite, ou même maintenant quand je suis triste ou malade ou quelque chose comme ça et je pense que j'aime bien _Mama_."*

"Mama et Mamí." Répétais-je, mes lèvres formant un sourire lorsque je pressai mes mains un peu plus fort sur le ventre de Britt, comme si je laissai le bébé le savoir aussi. "Je te demanderai bien ce que tu penses de ça, _mi amor_, mais j'ai peur de ce que va sortir de la bouche de Mama."

"_Mi amor_." Murmura Brittany et je rougis à nouveau. "Comme ta mère t'appelle."

"Ouais. Mon amour. Mon petit amour inattendu.**"

"Mon Dieu, je t'aime, Santana Lopez."

"Et je t'aime, Brittany Pierce. Beaucoup, beaucoup."

"Bébé Lopez-Pierce est plutôt fou de toi aussi."

"_Bébé Lopez-Pierce."_

"C'est ok, n'est-ce pas? Je veux qu'il ait nos deux noms, je veux qu'il ait le nom que nous aurons un jour toute les deux, du moins je l'espère." Murmura-t-elle, embrassant l'intérieur de mon annulaire malgré le fait que ça faisait des années que nous n'avions plus parlé de _ça_, et je souris, ma poitrine serrée à l'idée du grand évènement qui allait devoir arriver _avant _que Brittany et moi soyons toutes deux des Lopez-Pierce aussi, à l'idée de mon plus grand rêve devenu réalité.

"C'est ok, tellement plus qu'ok. _Bébé Lopez-Pierce. _Wow."

Heureuses, nous nous recouchâmes, la tête de Britt sur ma poitrine, écoutant le martèlement de mon cœur, le cœur qui battait pour elle et pour _notre _bébé, et le bout de mes doigts dessinait paresseusement des cœurs autour de son nombril. C'était toujours tellement difficile à croire que chaque nuit nous nous couchions ensemble, que c'était réel, qu'elle était de retour que je l'aimais toujours et qu'elle m'aimait toujours, entièrement, après tout ce que nous avions traversé, mais en amour, il n'y avait ni logique, ni raison. Elle, moi, ce minuscule bébé qui grandissait en elle, même si je ne pouvais pas encore le sentir, nous allions être une famille, j'allais être une _mère_.

"Britt." Soufflais-je, ne sachant pas si elle s'était déjà endormie.

"Mmhm." Elle se blottis encore plus contre moi.

"Tu pense que je serais une bonne mère?"

"Santana." Elle s'appuya sur un coude et pris ma joue dans sa main, me faisant regarder dans ses yeux, avant de prendre mon visage dans ses mains et de m'embrasser profondément. " Tu es fière, tu es forte, tu es protectrice et quand tu aimes, tu aimes avec tout l'amour que tu as en toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un quelque part qui soit plus fait pour être une mère incroyable que toi."

"Vraiment?"

"Bien sur que oui. Notre bébé est tellement, tellement chanceux."

"Doublement chanceux alors." Je me baissai à nouveau, pressant un baiser ferme sur la peau tendue, mon premier baiser pour le bébé, pour _notre _bébé, puis me relevai pour embrasser le front de Britt, ses paupières fatiguées et ses lèvres. "Parce qu'il t'a _toi _aussi."

* * *

***J'ai laissé les noms d'origines, ça me semblait plus clair ;)**

**** Little Unexpected Love= Petit amour innatendu**


End file.
